Harry Potter, The Forgotten Child
by DraconisIgnis07
Summary: Harry has a twin. Rosie Lily Potter. Powerful Harry. Friendly Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Voldemort has just attacked. Albus Dumbledore flooed over to the Potter's.

"Enervate," said Albus.

"Albus, where's Lily?" asked James.

Albus shrugged and said, "I hear crying and...giggling upstairs."

They ran upstairs and enervated Lily.

"Badman dead, bad man dead," chanted a crying Rosie.

A giggling Harry spoke, "The bad man tried to hit sister with a green light. He tried then died. His face looked like a snake. His eyes were red. He looked angry and got angrier when I started to laugh." Harry then made his eyes red and back to green.

Albus lifted Rosie up and said, "I give you the Girl-Who-Lived."

Harry spoke, "Can I see Uncle Sevy?"

"Sure, Harry, let me call him. He seems to really like you. I thought that he would always hate children," said Lily as she picked him up.

Snape Manor

"Uncle Sevy! Uncle Sevy!" Harry shouted.

"I'm in my secret study Harry, Lily don't try to come in I only gave permission to Harry. He seems to love to read even the most advanced books," said Uncle Sevy

* * *

That was 10 years ago even then Harry was an advanced child now he is a Lord to all his houses and his parents don't even know it. Very few people actually remember to get him a present, like Uncle Sevy, Uncle Siri, Uncle Moony, Aunty Minnie, Aunt Allie, Uncle Frank, Neville Mia, a Muggle-born like his mum, and Luna. Everyone says she's crazy but they all know the truth but also know that no one will believe them.

 **Hey, yes it was short but it's just a prologue so eh. It is perfectly normal so leave me alone. Review.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Uncle Sevy, look I got my letter," said Harry at his sister's party.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT _and_ WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

 _Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

Dear ,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 _Minerva McGonagall_

Deputy Headmistress

Uniform

First-year students will require:

1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)

2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear

3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)

4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)

Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags.

COURSE BOOKS

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

 _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

 _by Miranda Goshawk_

 _A History of Magic_

 _by Bathilda Bagshot_

 _Magical Theory_

 _by Adalbert Waffling_

 _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

 _by Emeric Switch_

 _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

 _by Phyllida Spore_

 _Magical Drafts and Potions_

 _by Arsenius Jigger_

 _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

 _by Newt Scamander_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

 _by Quentin Trimble_

OTHER EQUIPMENT

1 wand

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)

1 set glass or crystal vials

1 telescope

1 set brass scales

Students may also bring if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS

ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK

Yours sincerely,

Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus

Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions

"Amazing Harry," said Uncle Sevy.

"Hey, Snivellus give Rosie her present," said James.

Snape handed Harry the larger present.

"Snivellus you gave that child the wrong one," said James snidely.

"No, that is Harry's present. If someone else tries to touch it that person will turn green and silver. And won't be able to touch it again with being shocked," said Uncle Sevy.

Harry unwrapped his present, it was a Nimbus 2000.

"Uncle Sevy thank you so much, I wish I could take it to school, then I could try out for Quidditch," said Harry.

"I showed the teachers and headmaster the videos of you playing Quidditch with your friends that means you, Nev, Luna, and Mia get to bring your brooms and tryout for Quidditch. All the teachers are excited about you and your friends' arrival, go tell them" said Uncle Sevy.

Harry nodded excitedly and ran to tell them.

Harry got a box of chocolate frogs from Nev and his parents, a copy of every Quibbler made from Luna and her dad, and a bunch of books he didn't have and some licorice wands from Mia and her parents. All Harry's presents were enchanted so only he could touch them and hand them out. The cake had his name written tinley.

"Bye Nev, Bye Mia, Bye Luna, Bye Uncle Sevy, Bye Auntie Minnie, Bye Uncle Frank, Bye Auntie Allie, Bye Uncle Moony, Bye Uncle Siri," said Harry


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello Lord Malfoy," said Harry as he shook Lucius' hand. "Lady Malfoy," said Harry as he kissed Cissy's hand. He did the same to the Greengrasses.

"Heir Greengrass," Harry said, kissed her hand. To everyone's amazement Daphne didn't smack him she actually blushed, the Ice Queen blushed.

Daphne's mum spoke, "It seems you have an amazing effect on my daughter."

Daphne blushed again but Harry smirked.

Harry spoke again, "It seems the Ice Queen is quite taken to me."

"Prat," said Daphne as she swats his arm.

Everyone just laughed

"Oh and Daph don't worry no one is perfect," said Harry laughing while Daph blushed.

took this time to speak, "To Ollivander's, you guys need wands."

"Hey Daph, what house do you think you're going to be in," asked Harry.

"Either Slytherin or Ravenclaw," said Daph.

"I think I will have it the same, we both are quite bright but all pretty sneaky and cunning, Uncle Sevy told me the entrance to Ravenclaw has no actual definite password, you have to answer a riddle," said Harry.

"Cool, come on Har, we're getting left behind," said Daphne.

Harry chuckled as Daph ran excitedly to Ollivander's. He knew he has always been pretty mature for his age. He remembers what his blood test said.

[Memory]

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter neé Evans

Blood Heir to:

Potter

Peverall

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

Hufflepuff

Gryffindor

Merlin

Le Fay

Magical Heir to:

Black

Snape

Heir by Conquest:

Gaunt

Powers:

Metamorphmagus

Natural Occulems

Natural Legilimens

Shapeshifter

Wandless Magic

Beast Linguist

Foreign Language Understanding and Speaker

[Memory Over]f

That was 3 years ago. They found a Horcrux in Harry, they got rid of it, they created a spell to find Horcruxes, they destroyed all Tom's Horcruxes. They no longer feared to face him.

 **Ollivander's**

"Harry, what are you doing with those….those Death Eaters. The supported You-Know-Who," said Lily.

"The Greengrasses have always been a neutral a family just like the Zabini Family and Theodore Nott Jr. The Malfoy family has admitted to their crimes and Lucy" Harry got a smack in the head my Lucius and a couple snickers from the kids and adults " has gotten his dark mark removed by the goblins so has Severus Snape. Lily, you seem to have forgiven Uncle Sevy but you can't forgive others." Said, Harry.

"How dare you call me Lily. I am your Mum-" Lily tried to continue but Harry interrupted.

Harry spoke, "You may not have noticed but I have not called you 'mum' since I was 5. You want to know why. You didn't remember me until past midnight. I waited and waited for you to come and get me for dinner. You came in saw me crying and left. After that, I only ever called you Lily and James. Some parents you are. You paid so little attention to me that I tried to be the best I could. I have read every book in the library, I can do wandless magic, I am a master Legilimens and Occulems. The only people I have come close to calling Mum and Dad is Lucius and Narcissa Black. They already knew of my all my achievements that's why they didn't look surprised."

Lily spoke with tears running down her face, "Is it possible to save our relationship, Harry, please?"


	4. Chapter 4

"No, Cissy and Lucy-don't give me that look Lucy-are the closest thing to parents I have and my birth-parents' are alive, you ruined your chance, they didn't. They were smart enough to see my talent. You never did anything for me on my birthday. Rosie and I are twins but you can't seem to remember my birthday. YOU didn't raise me. Uncle Sev, Lucy, Cissy, they raised me so did the Greengrasses, the Granger, who Lily you didn't take time to greet properly they are muggles and their daughter is a muggle-born witch like you used to be. Now you act like a pureblood snob like Uncle Sev, Lucy, Cissy, and Draco did before I could help them back into the neutral zone. In case you haven't noticed a lot of old death eaters are walking around without a dark mark because I was allowed to speak with them. I turned a lot of families neutral. You never noticed you, stuck-up self-entitled snobs. Don't try to ban me from the Potter house I am

Lord Potter-Peverell-Ravenclaw-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Gryffindor-Merlin-Le Fay and so much more. You can't ban me and disown me but I can do that to you. I am going to show you all something."

Harry took off his shirt and you could see scars all over him. Everyone still flinched at every word because of the amount of venom and hatred in them

"These scars are from my punishments by James-Get off me woman-he hit me with a belt and subjected me to cutting curses. The house-elves who always loved me healed me and took away the pain. Lily never noticed," Harry said every word laced with enough venom to fill 3 Olympic sized pools, all females were crying at this point and Daphne refused to let go of Harry's hand.

"I lost my innocence a long time ago. A man tried to kill me once I accidentally sent a reductor powerful enough to kill. I have the magical core of a fully grown adult and a powerful one at that. I only have to sleep for 3 hours to fully charge. I exercise every day, I can see a magical aura. Also Molly despite the sweaters the twin wearing the sweater with a G on it is Fred or as he likes to be called by his twin, Gred and the one in the sweater with an F on it is George or as he likes to be called by Fred, Forge. Gred you core has also had a certain need to prove itself and Forge your core has a certain confidence in it. Ginny your core is amazingly strong, Percy yours is strong too, Ron you core I am sorry to say is average, Rosie your core is also average. Neville, don't use your father's wand get a wand that chooses you and I will pay, also you have a strong core. Your core is strong, , Luna, Draco, Daphne, Astoria, stronger than the average 14-year-old. I would recommend you learn some occlumency all of you that I have said have stronger than normal cores, it will help make sure your emotions don't accidentally control your powers especially you, Astoria and you, Ginny. Garrick, it is true that someone with a stronger than average core can get a wand or second wand even if they aren't 11 yet correct?" asked Harry.

Garrick Ollivander spoke back," Yes Harry. Would you like to purchase a wand for Astoria, Ginerva, Neville, Draco, Daphne and yourself? Are you going to purchase a second wand for anyone?"

"The second wand for Percival Weasley, one wand for Ginerva Weasley, one wand for Astoria Greengrass, 2 wands for Draco Malfoy, 2 wands for Daphne Greengrass, 2 wands for Hermione Granger, 2 wands for Neville Longbottom, 2 wands for Luna Lovegood, and 2 wands for myself Harry Potter. Gin, Astoria next year when you guys are 11 I will get each of you a second wand," said Harry in a calm but commanding voice.

"Of course Percy put up a hand and a wand will come to it from a box," said Garrick.

Percy did so and had his wand.

"Ginny, Astoria you, too," said Garrick.

Ginny and Astoria did so.

"Okay the rest of you put up two hands," said Garrick

They all did so.

"Harry, you were correct all of you had powerful wands pick you. Harry, you have the most powerful 2. One is known as the elder wand the other is the to Voldemort's wand," said Garrick

The rest of the day was amazingly boring.

 **Hogwarts**

"Firs' years this way please," said Hagrid

All the students followed him then climbed aboard Harry, Daph, Luna, and Nev shared a boat, Mia, Draco, Blaise, and Trace also shared a boat. Before this, they all promised to stay friends no matter what house they are in. Soon they made it to the mainland of Hogwarts.

"First year follow me please," they followed her all the way up to the Hogwarts, they made it to the steps in front of the great hall, "First Years wait here while preparing for the sorting," said Professor McGonagall. Everyone thought she left but really she was disillusioned. Harry realized right away.

"All other first years don't say anything bad, the Professor is disillusioned. Watch," said Harry.

He quickly made he visible again and everyone turned white.

Professor McGonagall knew she never told him that she disillusioned herself, "Very good, . After you are sorted you will find that your house will have 20 points already. I hope you make it into the house you wish to make it into."

Everyone, bar Harry's friend looked at him shocked. He and his friends just smirked while they all slowly put on their Ice masks. They all expected Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

 **Great Hall**

"Abbott, Hannah"

The hat was on her head for 1 minute or less.

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Brandy

"RAVENCLAW"

A Gryffindor, 2 Slytherins later

"Davis, Tracy"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Granger, Hermione"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Greengrass, Daphne"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Lovegood, Luna"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Potter, Rosie"

"Gryffindor"

"Potter, Harry"

30 damned minutes later

"SLYTHERIN"

Everyone was silent. Everyone was wide-eyed. No-one moved.

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Zabini, Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN"


End file.
